1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playyard/bassinet system and more particularly pertains to extending the utility of playyards and bassinets through a bassinet conveniently positionable in a playyard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of converting child care products for extended utility through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,432 to Kujawski discloses a Baby Playpen-Bassinet Combination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,470 to Shamie discloses a Combination Foldable Playpen and Dressing/Changing Table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,709 to Cheng discloses an Elevated Floorboard Frame for a Playpen and Baby Bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,336 to Mariol discloses a Playyard and Bassinet Combination.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe playyard/bassinet systems that allow extending the utility of playyards and bassinets through a bassinet conveniently positionable in a playyard.
In this respect, the playyard/bassinet system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the utility of playyards and bassinets through a bassinet readily removably positioned in a playyard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved playyard/bassinet system which can be used to extend the utility of playyards and bassinets through a bassinet positionable and removable with respect to a playyard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.